wjsnfandomcom-20200215-history
Mei Qi
)Mei Qi's "MoMoMo" profile.Profiles on the Official Website. |birth_place = Luoyang, Henan, ChinaMeng Meiqi's Profile IJQ (in Chinese) Retrieved August 31, 2018. |years = 2016-present |occupation = Dancer, singer, actress |zodiac_sign = Libra (♎) |blood = B |agency = Starship Entertainment Yuehua Entertainment |associated = Cosmic Girls Rocket Girls 101WJSN's Mei Qi and Xuan Yi announced as Final Members in Chinese Produce 101 Group Soompi Retrieved August 31, 2018. |unit = NaturalNatural Unit Reveal Teaser. Retrieved September 4, 2018. ενύπνιονDream Your Dream ενύπνιον Unit teaser. |height = 164cm |weight = 50 kg }} Mèng Měiqí (Hanja: 孟美岐), better known as Mei Qi (미기), was born on October 15, 1998 (age ) in Luoyang, Henan, China. She is the main dancer and sub-vocalist of the South Korean-Chinese girl group Cosmic Girls and is a member of its Natural Unit. She made her acting debut in 2019. History Mei Qi used to study in Luoyang's Foreign Language School's Junior High department. She became a trainee in 2013 when she was 15 years old.(ENG SUB) Produce 101 Documentary Meng Meiqi Cut. Retrieved December 1, 2018. She was revealed to be a member of Cosmic Girls on December 21, 2015 when she took part in a cover of Mariah Carey's "All I Want for Christmas Is You" along with SeolA, Bona, EXY, Dawon, Eunseo, Cheng Xiao and Dayoung."All I Want for Christmas Is You" Cover. Retrieved October 28, 2018. She was later revealed to be a member of the Natural Unit with Luda and Mei Qi on December 31, 2015 before debuting with the group as a main vocalist on February 25, 2016 with their mini-album Would You Like? and the single "MoMoMo".Cosmic Girls Makes Long-Awaited Debut. Yonhap Retrieved October 29, 2018. She will make her acting debut as Xiao Fe in the movie Step Up China. In March 2018, she returned back to China to film for the Chinese version of Produce 101 where she entered as a trainee under Yuehua Entertainment. She placed first with a total of 185,244,357Starship Entertainment and Chinese Produce 101 PD Give Conflicting Reports on Mei Qi and Xuan Yi Allkpop Retrieved August 31, 2018. votes, making her a member of the Mandopop girl group Rocket Girls 101. They were set to debut on August 11, but on August 7, Yuehua Entertainment asked for Mei Qi and fellow WJSN member Xuan Yi's contracts with TencentYuehua Entertainment - Joint Statement (In Chinese) Retrieved August 31, 2018. to be terminated due to conflicts concerning the girls' schedules and wellbeing. However, on August 17, it was announced that Xuan Yi and Mei Qi would return to the group after an agreement had been settled between the two companies. After appearing on and winning Produce 101, the movie Marna, starring Mei Qi and her group mate in both Cosmic Girls and Rocket Girls 101, was cancelled due to the threat of bad publicity. In April of 2019, Mei Qi made a solo debut with the song Jiang. The EP that contained the song sold over 1 million copies in one hour.https://www.koreaboo.com/news/wjsns-meiqis-solo-ep-sold-1-million-copies-one-hour/ Discography 'OSTs' Filmography 'Movies' 'Reality Shows' Official Links *Weibo *Instagram References Category:Ενύπνιον Unit Category:Cosmic Girls Category:Members Category:Mei Qi Category:Natural Unit